


Elevators

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: They never would have met, had they not been neighbors first.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Elevators

**Author's Note:**

> I am so behind on Femslash February, but for Day 14 based off of howverychoatic's meme: Elevator.

There are two floors between Margot and Alice. They never would have met in any other way, had it not been because they were neighbors. Margot is a bartender who works late nights and sleeps most of the day. She hunts with her uncles and father in her spare time, when she’s not going out with her friends that is. Alice is a vegetarian who is up from dawn, painting and working at the garden shop on third. Their worlds never would have collided, if not for the morning Margot moved in.

She had been living with some friends but the situation went sour quick. Margot’s father likes to say that living with friends can either bring you closer together or tear you completely apart. He was right, as he normally was. Robin had offered to let his youngest move back home, but Margot wanted to live on her own for a bit. After scouring the different ads, she finally found a place she could afford just out of the suburbs of Hyperion. The building was old and sort of falling apart. It would be the first time that Robin was on her own. She had gone from her dad’s place to roommates in college to living with Alexandra and Melody in that high rise overlooking the city after she dropped out. It was scary, but exciting.

Margot stepped onto the elevator, a few boxes under one arm and her half-dead cactus in the other. She attempted to press a button for her floor but nearly dropped the ceramic vase in the process. A hand reached out and grabbed it. Margot looked up and found a woman around her age with blonde curls. She wore paint splattered overalls and a gray long sleeved shirt that had a dove stamped in the middle.

  
“Easy there,” the woman said. “Plants are our friends.”

Margot chuckled. “As you can see, I’m not doing the best job taking care of it.”

The woman inspected the pot. “Probably the soil.”

“You can tell that just from one look?”

“Kind of my job.” She stuck out her hand, then retracted it. Both women laughed. “I’m Alice, by the way.”

“Margot, with a t.”

“So…Targo?”

Margot giggled. “The other end.”

If Alice was embarrassed, she didn’t show it. “Right. What floor are you going to?”

“6.”

Alice pressed the button. “I’m on 8. If you ever need anything, just come on by.” She gave Margot another once over. “Or if you need help right now, just say it.”

“You don’t want to help me. I’m sure you’re busy.”

“It’s my day off. Just had to pick up my check. I was going to paint some teapots, but I think helping you would be more fun.”

So, that’s how they spent the day. Alice helped Margot move and in return, the latter ordered Chinese food for the two of them. They learned they had more in common than they thought. Both had been raised by single dads for most of their lives, though now Margot had a step-mom that she adored. Alice’s dad was still single, though he had a crush on the pretty woman that operated the beignet truck near the square. Margot had tasted Sabine’s treats and seen her in khakis. He could see what Killian Rogers saw in her.

They talked about the ways that they were different. Alice clearly tried to feign her judgement over Margot’s hunting. Margot agreed to try some tofu from Alice’s meal choice for the first time and decided she didn’t hate it. Alice couldn’t drink because of medication she took, but she listened to Margot’s stories about the bar, saying she’d have to stop by some time. Margot agreed she’d go to the flower shop for tips when it came to her cactus friend.

Eventually, all the boxes were unpacked and the Chinese food was gone. Alice gave Margot a big hug before disappearing into the elevator.

They’d meet again as Alice was heading to work and Margot was just coming home from a late shift. They chatted by the elevator until Alice nearly missed the bus to get her to her shift on time. When Margot awoke from her much-needed slumber, she found Alice’s phone number slipped under her door.

A week later, the two would meet for their first date, in that very elevator.


End file.
